


Todo lo que podría ser, y todo lo que será

by LadyKadilion



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, I don't want to spoil too much, Post-Civil War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>Posibilidad.-</i></b> Una palabra entrañable, cual significado recae en la probabilidad de que algo pueda ocurrir, o que no suceda nunca.</p><p>La gente generalmente piensa que nuestra vida esta ligada a un solo destino, del cual no podemos salir. Las decisiones que tomamos, los deseos que tengamos, importan poco ante ese desconocido futuro el cual nos espera con los brazos abiertos. Pero nuestro futuro recae en nuestras propias elecciones, pues son estas las que nos hacen seguir los múltiples caminos de la vida.</p><p>¿Pero qué sucede si conoces tu destino, si se rompe esa barrera entre pasado y futuro, abriéndose ante tus ojos todo lo que fuiste, lo que eres, y lo que serás? ¿Tomarías esa decisión? ¿Destruirías un destino posible, habiéndolo visto ante tus ojos? </p><p>Tienes una decisión que tomar, y con ella estarás ligado a un destino, destruyendo otro con tu elección </p><p>A menos que, por supuesto, no tengas elección alguna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que podría ser, y todo lo que será

**Author's Note:**

> Este, a pesar de no ser el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida, ni el primero de este fandom, espero que sea el primero que logre concretar.  
> Mi nombre en Tumblr es **Iamyourscarletvision** , y este fanfic va dedicado con cariño a los shippers de Wanda y Vision, y a quienes vieron la película de Civil War (alerta de spoilers a quien no la halla visto todavía)  
> Hay dos personajes en concreto en este fanfic que no han aparecido en el Universo Cinemático aún (solo los Hermanos Russo tienen la elección de ponerlos si o no), los lectores de los comics sabrán a quienes me refiero a medida que vayan leyendo, pero a pesar de ello, he decidido mantenerlos en freeform debido a mi poco conocimiento de sus personalidades (me iré informando con los comics, se lo básico, no se preocupen) y también alejados de las etiquetas, para no spoilear a nadie.  
> Espero que hallan pasado un feliz día de las Madres, que disfruten la lectura :)

**Rusia, frontera con Mongolia**

El bosque alrededor de la montaña estaba tranquilo.

El guardia observó un momento a su alrededor, nervioso, y se acomodó por enésima vez la metralleta en el hombro. La ropa que vestía era lo suficientemente gruesa como para soportar el frío de la región, pero aún así un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la fina capa de nieve que había empezado a caer.

Pronto llegaría el invierno, se dijo, y todo se volvería blanco y gris, y él estaría una vez más, como un idiota, parado a un lado de esa puerta de metal.

¿Quién en susano juicio podría aventurarse al interior de los bosques de Rusia en pleno invierno?

Pensó en su esposa con añoranza, y en qué comería esa noche junto a los niños. Esperaba verlos antes de que terminara el otoño.

Se acomodó el revolver una vez más.

La columna de árboles le dificultaba tener una mejor visión del perímetro alrededor de la Base, y la nieve, que había empezado a caer con mayor copiosidad, se acumuló rápidamente encima de sus pestañas y cejas. Se limpió la cara con la mano enguantada.

El invierno sería frío, se dijo, frío y cruel. 

Hace años, habían encontrado un grupo de tres lobos a un kilómetro de la Base, mientras patrullaban el perímetro. Los desgraciados habían muerto de frío, mientras se gastaban la vida en busca del escaso alimento de la zona. Él todavía podía recordar sus cuerpos, petrificados bajo dos metros de nieve.

Tal vez, pensó el hombre, él terminaría así. Si, tal vez él sería la siguiente victima del implacable invierno que se avecinaba.

¿Para qué necesitaban un guardia cuidando de las puertas si la fortificación prácticamente estaba oculta dentro de la montaña?

Un extraño ruido frente a él le sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Levantó la metralleta.

El camino, oculto ahora en su totalidad por una capa de nieve, estaba desierto, perdiéndose en la espesura de los pinos y arbustos. Apenas presentaba signos de pisadas, más que las suyas propias.

Otro ruido, esta vez más fuerte, resonó en contra de las puertas metálicas de la Base.

“¡¿Quién anda allí?!” Gritó el guardia en ruso. Con un movimiento de su brazo, la metralleta quedó posicionado sobre su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole posible apuntar hacia las puertas con mayor rapidez mientras se movía.

Nada.

El guardia trató de calmarse un poco, y al mismo tiempo observar los alrededores en busca de algún indicio de vida. Con cuidad, bajó el arma, y volvió a su posición habitual a un lado de las puertas, cuestionándose si es que debería avisar por radio a la Base.

Un golpe fuerte contra su pecho le quitó el aliento de sus pulmones, y le dejó tambaleándose contra las puertas, pero antes siquiera que lograra apuntar a su objetivo frente a él, éste lo agarró de la solapa de su abrigo y lo lanzó con una fuerza descomunal al suelo nevado.

Un hombre... Pensó el guardia, al poder ver por fin a su atacante erguido frente a él.

“No hagas ningún ruido” El susurro del hombre misterioso fue cortante, y con una velocidad sorprendente, le arrebató el arma de servicio y la radio al guardia mientras éste todavía se hallaba tendido en el suelo. No le bastaron más de dos segundos.

“Oh Dios... Oh dios... ¿Eres... Eres uno de ellos?” Susurró sin aliento. Al guardia no le quedó otra más que levantar las manos ante el hombre misterioso. Era alto y desgarbado, su ropa era gris y llevaba un pasamontañas negro el cual solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos.

El hombre no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a mirar al guardia en busca de alguna otra arma que podría ser usada en su contra. Lentamente, sacó un objeto cilíndrico de su bolsillo trasero y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. El Guardia reaccionó arrastrándose con sus piernas, tratando de huir a pesar del dolor de sus costillas rotas, pero el hombre misteriosos se lo impidió al apuntarlo con su arma de servicio.

“No te muevas” dijo éste, mientras una luz roja empezaba a brilla en el extremo cilíndrico del aparato, titilando cada vez más rápido. El hombre misteriosos dirigió el aparato hacia las puertas metálicas, como una varita o una especie de detector. Cada vez que movía el aparato lejos de las puertas hacia el bosque, la luz roja dejaba de titilar, pero cuando lo dirigía hacia las enormes puertas metálicas, esta volvía a su ritmo titilante.

“¿Q... Qué quieres? ¿Qué estas haciendo?”

“Tu eres un simple guardia, no te necesito” Dijo el hombre misterioso, guardando el aparato en un bolsillo de su abrigo, todo ésto sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Se puso de pié con un movimiento fluido. “Pero no quiero presentaciones, prefiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí”

“¿E... eres un Avenger? ¿Eres parte de ellos?” Preguntó esta vez el guardia, con el escaso inglés que conocía.

El hombre observó al guardia tendido en el suelo un momento, como si estuviera evaluando la situación, después procedió a guardar el arma de servicio en su abrigo.

Ambos hombres se observaron un momento en silencio, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer más copiosamente alrededor de ellos. El guardia observó a su atacante a los ojos unos segundos, y entonces una expresión burlona se formó en su rostro.

“Eres... Eres un puto crío”

Lo siguiente que vio fue el puño del muchacho dirigiéndole directamente a su cabeza. No alcanzó a reaccionar, y aún si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiese podido esquivarlo a tiempo. Cayó inconsciente sobre su espalda, con un chichón en la sien.

“Se podría decir que lo soy”

El muchacho procedió entonces a quitarse el abrigo rápidamente y a intercambiarlo con el del guardia. No se quitó el pasamontañas, pero su se colocó su metralleta sobre el hombro. Entonces buscó en el bolsillo delantero, donde encontró una tarjeta de acceso, una identificación, y una foto de una mujer y unos niños pequeños. 

El muchacho hizo un mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba comprometerse emocionalmente, así que dobló la foto y la dejó en el bolsillo de su antiguo abrigo, con el cual cubrió el cuerpo del hombre caído.

Por último, arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente del guardia hacia los arbustos más cercanos, ocultándolo a la vista.

Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió hacia las enormes puertas de metal de la Base.

Pero no logro llegar más lejos que eso.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo del joven, quien perdió el aliento pero no la estabilidad. Dio media vuelta mientras la nieve se arremolinaba a su alrededor, decidido a enfrentarse a su enemigo, con la metralleta del guardia caído como única arma de defensa.

“Eres fuerte, muchacho” La voz rasposa de un hombre resonó en frente del joven, pero éste no podía verle; parecía que el joven se encontraba totalmente solo en ese paraje, exceptuando el guardia todavía inconsciente a unos metros de él.

_Es Invisible_

El muchacho tiró el arma al suelo, haciendo una mueca por el dolor entre sus omóplatos. Esa había sido una descarga con el propósito de dejarlo incapacitado, pero como había dicho su atacante; el era más fuerte.

“¡¿Donde éstas?! ¡Aparece, cobarde!”

“Yo no soy el que golpea a gente herida y desarmada” dijo el hombre, en perfecto inglés.

Esta vez la descarga fue peor.

Rápido como una flecha, el muchacho estiró el brazo hacia adelante, siguiendo las huellas en la nieve, y también la dirección de la descarga, que ésta vez le había dado en las costillas. Sin perder tiempo, agarró el brazo invisible de su atacante, y enganchó ambas piernas encima de él y se tiró al suelo con todas su fuerzas.

Naturalmente, el hombre cayó con él.

Se hizo un un revoltijo de nieve y barro en el suelo mientras forcejeaba con su atacante, el cual todavía no hacía acto de presencia visual. El joven podía ser más rápido que cualquier humano sobre el planeta, pero mientras el sujeto invisible no soltara sus piernas las cuales había agarrado con la caída, no podía hacer nada para escapar.

Con un rugido, lanzó un golpe contra el hombre invisible encima de él, un golpe que concentraba toda la velocidad que podía reunir; un golpe destinado a matar. Un doloroso rayo de dolor atravesó su brazo hasta el hombro, seguido de un sonoro crujido. 

La cara del hombre era tan dura como el acero.*>

“Lo siento, muchacho” Dijo el hombre.

Resollando de dolor y con un brazo menos, el joven se encontró viendo por primera vez a su atacante; Un anciano con ojos de halcón, abundantes cejas, y una barba rala y blanqueada por las canas. Su rostro no reflejaba signos del golpe.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, una decena de hombres salieron de la espesura del bosque, con sus metralletas levantadas y gritando ordenes en ruso. Lo rodearon y le apuntaron con las armas a la cabeza.

“Eres rápido muchacho” El anciano se levantó con una facilidad ajena a quien había sido participe de una pelea minutos antes, y procedió a quitarse la nieve de su abrigo con un movimiento de su mano enguantada. “rápido, resistente, fuerte... Pero bastante poco inteligente. ¿Sabías que te hemos estado monitoreando desde que entraste en el perímetro, chico?”

El muchacho solo se limitó a farfullar un insulto.

Entonces, el anciano alzó la mano hacia el pasamontañas del joven, quitándoselo con un movimiento fluido. Lo primero que notó fue lo joven que era el chico, no debía tener más de 17 años; tenía un rostro pálido, anguloso, con pómulos sobresalientes, y su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve, desordenado en todas direcciones por el pasamontañas. Pero lo que más destacaba en su rostro eran sus ojos; verde grisáceo, brillantes y amenazadores.

“¿Puedo preguntarte, chico, qué te trae a esta parte de la Cordillera a comienzos de invierno?” El anciano hizo un gesto con la mano y los soldados a su alrededor bajaron inmediatamente sus armas. Caminó lentamente hacia él, con las manos en la espalda, aparentando una actitud pacífica.

Pero sus ojos era fríos en un rostro curtido por los años.

“Es fácil adivinar...” Rodeo al joven mientras caminaba, y éste no le quitó los ojos de encima “...el cómo lograste romper nuestras defensas e invadir el perímetro, pero ¿Por qué?”

El joven solo levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

“Llévenlo dentro, no queremos que nuestro visitante pase frío esta noche” Volviendo a hacer un además con la mano, dos soldados agarraron bruscamente al joven de ambos brazos. El dolor en su brazo derecho era insoportable, pero éste logró contener un aullido de dolor.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron con un ruido metálico, y el adolescente se vio arrastrado al interior, siendo apuntado con las metralletas en todo momento.

“ubit' okhrannika!” 

Dos disparos resonaron a sus espaldas, y el joven giró la cabeza rápidamente, más por instinto que otra cosa. Los soldados no se lo impidieron, es más, le hicieron girar para que mirara la escena que se desarrollaba frente a las puertas.

El guardia que había derribado antes yacía tendido boca abajo, rodeado de los soldados restantes. Una mancha empezaba a formarse bajo su cuerpo, tiñendo la blanca capa de nieve de un rojo sangriento. 

El anciano, quien había quedado rezagado mientras los soldados cargaban al joven, levantó la vista, y concentró su mirada en el rostro del joven. El muchacho no apartó la mirada de esos ojos fríos y penetrantes.

“Esto es tu culpa” Dijo el anciano. En sus manos enguantadas, se encontraba arrugada una fotografía, la cual tiró a los pies del muchacho.

El chico no apartó la mirada del rostro del anciano ni una sola vez.

El anciano hizo un gesto con la mano.

Los soldados que lo cargaban volvieron a reanudar su marcha hacia el interior de la Base, por un corredor oscuro y de paredes abovedadas. La luz era escasa, y el ambiente frío. 

Después de cinco minutos de recorrido laberíntico, doblaron por un corredor sin salida y abrieron una pesada puerta de metal.

La habitación era cuadrada y la luz artificial de una blancura que quemaba los ojos. En medio había una silla, en la que sentaron bruscamente al joven. Segundo después llegó el anciano. Se había quitado el shapka, lo cual dejaba a relucir una insipiente calvicie. Así no parecía tan imponente.

“¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí, joven?” Mientras hablaba, los soldados se retiraron de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

“¿Por qué mataste al guardia? El tenía familia” Sabía que no debía preguntar eso, que no debía mostrar el hecho de que la muerte de ese hombre le había afectado, pero algo en él le impedía no tocar el tema.

El anciano se limitó a mirarlo, y después hizo algo que el joven no se esperaba; sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente cuidados. Y entonce el joven tuvo miedo, no porque la sonrisa del hombre fuera aterradora, no, sino porque su sonrisa era todo lo contrario a la sonrisa de una persona intimidante; era suave, casi dulce, y hacía que las facciones frías del anciano cambiaran a una expresión de entrañable gentileza y amabilidad, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran lo que le incomodaban al muchacho.

Había algo extraño con sus ojos, como si no existiera nada, como si estuviese viéndose caer en un vacío oscuro y aterrador, y con él, todos sus sueños y esperanzas, todo lo que alguna vez amó, perdido para siempre en esos ojos azules y horriblemente vacíos.

“¿Por qué querías entrar a éste lugar, muchacho? ¿Los Avengers te han enviado como mensajero? Dime la verdad” preguntó el anciano, con una voz amable y aterciopelada.

El joven sentía en su pecho un peso que lo ahogaba poco a poco. Sentía su piel cubierta de un sudor frío y el dolor de su brazo le hacía imposible el mantener una buena postura sobre la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Bajó la mirada hacia las botas del hombre, cubiertas de barro y nieve.

“¿No vas a responder?” insistió el anciano.

El muchacho tomó una respiración profunda, recomponiéndose poco a poco, y levantó la vista hacia el anciano una vez más. Los ojos azules se conectaron con los ojos verdes del joven.

“Porque este es el lugar donde quería estar, hijo de perra, y tu acabas de hacerme entrar fácilmente” dijo el joven, desafiando la mirada vacía del anciano. Este lo observó unos segundos, sin romper su sonrisa.

“Eres valiente, muchacho”

Y entonces le rompió la pierna.

**\------**

Miles de kilómetros lejos de la Base escarbada en la montaña, cruzando el vasto océano Atlántico, internándose en el continente Americano, en una pequeña cabaña en un valle rodeado de flores, Wanda Maximoff, actual fugitiva del Gobierno Estadounidense y ex-Avenger, se despertó en su cama gritando de dolor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
>  
> 
> (*) ubit' okhrannika! > Disparen al guardia


End file.
